


reunite.

by saltedearthsch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Affection, Anyway theyre cute awkward fools, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Idk they're not like actually a thing just yet, Injury Recovery, Self-Insert, So it's for a ship but they're not a ship yet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: PROPER END OF REMAKE SPOILERS.Not huge, but still, please be careful!...in the aftermath of the attack on the pillar, andie receives a whole new shock.
Kudos: 13





	reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN: THIS IS BASED ON SPOILERS AT THE LITERAL END OF REMAKE! Please be wary if you have not completed it!
> 
> hi i'm back again with more self-insert stuff. i wrote this like as soon as i finished the game and have been sitting on it but here you go. xD

“You… You’re Andie. Right?” 

Wide hazel eyes landed on a man, not much older than she, doubled over and leaning on his knees as he gasped for breath. A vague memory of seeing his face as part of the Watch surfaced and she smiled.

“That’s me.” 

He looked relieved. “Thank god. I’ve been running all over the sector looking for you! No one seemed to know what happened to you after--”

“I wasn’t here,” she replied hurriedly, cutting him off. “Is something wrong?”

The Watch member shook his head. “Not wrong. But they’re asking for you over at the Leaf House.” 

Confusion crossed her features, and something else the man couldn’t name. “Really? Me? Are you sure they aren’t looking for Folia?” 

“Nope, asked for you by name.” 

Her hands clasped together, a picture of anxiety. “Alright then. I’m on my way.”

* * *

It took the spare gil she’d pocketed before the plate fell to convince one of Chocobo Sam’s carriages to take her back to Sector 5, but there were too many questions and too much uncertainty swirling through her to worry about it much. She hadn’t been back to the House properly since she’d started her work with Jessie, aside from her last brief visit which had to be what - at least a year now? Frankly, she was surprised they even remembered her, considering… A grimace, and she shook her head to clear the thoughts as the carriage cleared the town’s border.

She was shoving her way out before it had even stopped, stumbling slightly as her feet hit the uneven earth. When her balance had righted, she began to sprint through the streets. Stuttered apologies tumbled past her lips as she pushed through the mild crowds still watching with morbid fascination as the living nightmare of the last few days replayed on the screen. Shinra-paid reporters spouted nonsense and she had to tear her eyes away when she felt her pace slow, anger dripping into the tumult in her stomach. 

When she rounded the corner into the front yard of the House, nostalgia washed over her in a wave. There was little time to reminisce, though, as the House Mother had spotted her and was hurrying her direction. Andie put a polite smile in place, though the crease still present in her brows most likely gave away her confusion.

“You’re here! Wonderful!”

“I was told you asked for me. Is something wrong? I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but--” The woman took her hands, patting them in the motherly way Andie had often seen her do with the children.

“No, no. Not exactly. We just--”

“Andie!” Turning, she glimpsed a familiar face hobbling toward her from a side path.

“Wedge!” Joy flushed through her and she rushed to him, throwing her arms about his shoulders in a tight hug (as much as she could manage anyway). She pulled back, apologetic, when she heard him grunt, finally taking notice of the bandages still scattered across his body. “Sorry! I just-- After I saw Cloud and the others the other day I thought-- I thought--”

Wedge’s trademark smile appeared, and he shook his head. “I’m glad to see you too. Sorry to just call you over out of the blue - I’m sure you’ve been busy with everything going on.”

Her head tilted. “You’re the one who asked for me? What’s going on?” Wedge and the matron exchanged a glance.

“Wedge, can you take her inside?”

“Sure can! Come on, Andie.” He began to hobble into the building, and she followed behind him. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” she said as they climbed the short flight of stairs to the upper floor. “So many people have been missing or injured after the fall, I wasn’t sure if I’d get to see any friendly faces again.” She hesitated. “You were… you were up there with them, weren’t you?”

“I was. But not for long. Got knocked off the side of the pillar part way through the fight. Lucky for me, Cloud and the others were there, but…” A pained look crossed his face, and she put a hand on his elbow as they stopped on the landing.

“It’s alright. Tifa told me.” She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat to add, “You did what you could, Wedge. Even if it wasn’t in a fight, you saved all those people! That’s still worth something.” They shared a brief smile and then he shook his head, a new one, almost mischievous, replacing it.

“Yeah. I think we all got lucky that night, though.” She frowned, and had opened her mouth to ask what he meant when he pushed open the door in front of them, and her heart leapt into her throat, a strangled sound squeezing out.

She had done well over the last few days, she thought, coming to terms with her grief and processing her feelings. Losing her closest friend and her…  _ other friend  _ had been a difficult pill to swallow but she had done her best. Distracted herself by helping the other refugees where she could and sorting out her own affairs. Keeping so busy, she had thought the small hole in her heart had perhaps begun to fill. Finally, she thought, she had accepted that she would never see them again.

But there, in the bed next to the window she had always glanced at from the yard, was Biggs. Biggs, who had supposedly died that night on the pillar. Who she had told herself she would never see again. Would never bother her with his boisterous laughter or heedless confidence when she was trying to work. Would never smile at her when she found them at Seventh Heaven, in that stupidly charming way that always made her heart skip a beat like they were back in this very building. He was swathed in bandages and clearly unconscious, but even without that ridiculous headband there was no denying it was him.

She didn’t realize a sobbing gasp had tore from her until Wedge made a shushing sound behind her, and her cheeks flamed for a second. It was only a second though, and then she forgot him completely as she stumbled into the room and collapsed onto her knees next to the bed, weeping uncontrollably.  _ He was alive.  _ Oh thank the planet he was alive! Perhaps barely, but it was enough. Andie buried her face in the bedclothes and clutched the frame for dear life, too caught up in her relief to notice Wedge back out of the room and close the door.

There was no way to know just how long she stayed like that, but eventually she’d soaked the sheets beneath her face and began to move from choked sobs to hiccuping gasps. She tried a few deep breaths, squeezing his hand that she had at some point grasped in her own, as if  _ her  _ life depended on it. She finally lifted her head to swipe uselessly at her eyes when she heard a rough voice above her head.

“Geez, you’d think someone had died or something.” Startled, she looked up and found familiar brown eyes staring back at her, the hint of an equally familiar grin at the edges of his mouth. There was a shadow of pain behind the mirth though, a sign of the recovery he was still in. Even so, she let out a choked laugh and smacked his unbandaged shoulder.

“Shut up!” It was a weak insult, the kind said without meaning, and he knew it, his grin fully springing forth as she snapped. The red was still in her cheeks, but not just from her tears now, and she made study of their hands on the blanket. “Cloud told me what happened. He said-- I-I thought…” Silence for a few moments, and then in a small voice she admitted, “I was so scared.”

“It’ll take more than a few Shinra goons to keep us down.” Even with the hint of his usual bravado, Biggs’ voice was softer than usual, those rough edges made gentler in the face of her fear. His consolation took the bite out of her anxiety, but when he winced visibly she sat up straighter, frowning as he asked, “Did Wedge bring you here?” 

She hedged. “He did.” 

“I’m glad.” Warmth blossomed in her chest and she ducked her head, smiling slightly at the edge of the bed.

Andie shifted, sitting cross-legged on the floor now before she could lose circulation in her legs. Biggs watched her, then in true form remarked, “There  _ is  _ a chair, you know.”

“Shinra really must not have done any damage if you can sass me like that,” she shot back. Unconsciously, her thumb ran across his knuckles. “Maybe I should ask them to come finish the job.”

“I’d like to see them try - ugh!” He grunted in pain, head falling back to the pillows. Andie stood hurriedly.

“Stop that! You should be resting.” A moment later she seemed to realize she was still clutching his hand for dear life and moved to pull away, but his fingers caught hers, keeping her in place. He’d always been stronger than she was, so she didn’t bother resisting. “Are you okay?” 

With his free hand he waved her off. “I’m fine.” 

Rather than reclaim her spot on the floor, she settled carefully onto the edge of the mattress, studying their joined hands. Now that the shock was beginning to wear off, she wasn’t sure what to do. There were questions of course, about what had happened - with Shinra and the plate, how he made it out, all of that. And even more questions still about what might be to come. But it didn’t seem like the time or place for any of that. For now, she was happy to sit and soak in the knowledge that he was alive, and there would be time enough for the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost called this "Reunion" and then remembered that means something completely different in VII LOL
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, or you can find me on Twitter @saltedearthsch!


End file.
